After hydrocarbons have been removed from the ground, the fluid stream (such as crude or natural gas) is transported from place to place via pipelines. It is desirable to know with accuracy the amount of fluid flowing in the stream, and particular accuracy is demanded when the fluid is changing hands, or “custody transfer.” Even where custody transfer is not taking place, however, measurement accuracy is desirable.
Ultrasonic flow meters may be used in situations such as custody transfer. In an ultrasonic flow meter, ultrasonic signals are sent back and forth across the fluid stream to be measured. Data indicating various characteristics of the ultrasonic signals is transmitted by cables from transducers positioned within the body, or spoolpiece, of the ultrasonic flow meter to a location where a fluid flow may be calculated.
When maintenance, or replacement, of the transducer becomes necessary, it is often desirable to remove the transducer from the spoolpiece while the ultrasonic flow meter remains pressurized. Thus, extractor tools have been developed for this purpose. During the maintenance procedure, an extractor tool may be coupled to the exterior of the spoolpiece and the transducer subsequently removed. Because ultrasonic flow meters may be installed in harsh environments, any mechanism to reduce the time needed to perform such a maintenance procedure is desirable.